No Contests!
by Ydream08
Summary: May ditches Drew when they had plans to go to Sinnoh right after the Johto Grand Festival. She plans to go to Unova but when she arrives, there is a little problem, Unova is the wrong place to go since it doesn't have any CONTESTS! May has to do something though, she can't turn back, not now, then what about entering the league? Along with Nate, as a rival, her journey now begins!
1. Leaving Everything Behind

**No Contests!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Leaving Everything Behind…

Smile and nod.

Smile.

Say yes..

It's bright, the flashes that are.

"Hoenn's Princess got the second place and there was still time on the clock. What will you say about your victory against your life long rival, Mr. Hayden?"

Ignore.

They are far away, talk with the people who are right in front of you. Nod and smile. Smile…

"Mr. Hayden do you think such an easy match was appropriate for the final round of the Johto Grand Festival?"

They are too loud though.

My head hurts.

It's hot and for some reason smiling is getting harder to do.

"Yes, it was a fair match. I'm honored to get the second place." I say.

The rest? I don't quite remember…

* * *

It had been hours since the press conference, or should I say press attack? As soon as the match was over they were all over us.

I remember talking with them and when I knew I was at my limit I had said some excuse about being tired and wanting to get ready for the night's celebration, I knew that press couldn't enter the celebration which I was really grateful for.

Now here I am, in the bathroom of the ballroom, I am staring at my face. It is obvious that I cried, or I think like that because I know it, but make up is really a magic, because when I go inside near Harley he doesn't comment on it. But he does say _something_.

"Oh my, May darling, it was not like you back at the stage," Harley says and gets a point from me for knowing how to annoy me the most.

I manage to smile now since I was quite refreshed, and I shove my hand as if it's just a trivial matter. "Hahaha, Harley, I don't quite understand what you mean though..."

Please don't say it.

Please don't

Plea-

Harley's eyebrows move up to his green hat and this huge smile forms on his face.

"What a joker! Honey, you were eliminated at the finals! And not to mention DREW defeated you, oh also if I remember correctly there was still _time_ remaining on the watch."

He said it.

I sigh helplessly, that is Harley for you. He is too nonchalant to understand that I'm actually _upset_.

"Yeah, but it was a fair battle. Drew deserves the Cup," I tell Harley, in a rather cheerful mood. Harley is taken aback by my genuine smile so all he manages is to nod and silence.

We wait, I don't want to open my mouth and Harley seem not to care. He was eliminated by Drew too at the semifinals, so I guess he is not happy either. I wonder why Harley is still a co-ordinator though? Isn't it tiring to train but not succeed? Train day and night and lose to some idiot green-head just because…. What, because he is awesome?

Maybe_ I_ wonder why I'm co-ordinator?

I train with my pokemon as much as we need, more than we need. I think about new combination of attacks before going to sleep and I make sure I try them and successfully manage to pull them off.

However probably Drew does similar things also…

We are rivals since the Hoenn Grand Festival and I don't remember any Festival which was this special to me, it was my first serious battle with Drew and even though I was defeated and it hurt, I knew I wanted to continue being a co-ordinator. Now, I realise that having a rival is fun but it is equally devastating to lose one, one whose presence affects everything…

I fail to notice Drew coming towards us and I finally notice him when I hear him talking to Harley.

He laughs, so does Harley.

But for some reason I see killing intentions behind both of the loud laughters.

A nervous laughter escapes _my_ mouth and that's when Drew turns to me. I gulp, now I'm more nervous.

"Hey May," Drew says when he can finally come near me after he is done with his weird conversation. "It was a nice battle, I enjoyed every second of it."

He offers a hand shake. My eyes go to his hand in the air and even though I feel my whole body burning up with an emotion I cannot totally grasp, I accept his shake.

"You too, congratulations on your win," I say and smile as sincerely as I can manage. He smiles too but for some reason his smile won't reach to his eyes. As I look at those deep green spheres all I see is sadness and affection-no wait, that was pity...

I swallow and with that I can sustain my urge to cry. While I wait for Drew to talk again briefly with Harley too, I stare at my feet, feeling lonely as ever.

"I have to go, last year's champion waits to have a word with me," Drew says all of a sudden and even though I feel his gaze on me, I don't lift my eyes off of my feet. "May, don't forget that we are leaving tomorrow to Sinnoh, I'll be waiting for you at the airport."

I nod and hardly prevent a tear from falling.

With that Drew left.

"You two have made arrangements to go to a new region! Well I'm impressed May, you finally accepted your feelings-"

I run to the exit, ignoring whatever Harley was saying.

I am happy for Drew that he won, but I can't shrug of this feeling. This feeling of loss with a huge gap in between. I mean, I had one more minute to go! I could have done something aside from letting Drew deplete my points. Why couldn't I do something? Is that battle all I could pull off after three years of training as a co-ordinator?

No, I refuse to believe.

I'm a fine co-ordinator and if Drew were not to be there I could have won...

No.

NO.

**NO.**

That's not an excuse. Wishing that someone were not to exist is not how I can solve this problem.

But maybe...

I stop, I was running for awhile now and only now I realised that I am panting. I bend over so that I can hold my knees and catch my breath. As I stand there waiting to calm down, my fire extinguishes and the night breeze makes me shiver. I straighten and look at the moon, it is just bright enough for me to see my surroundings, but I can see the Contest Hall easily without the help of it.

It shines as it hosts a great festival in where Drew is awarded with the title of 'Top Co-ordinator'.

I smile, he deserves it, he_ is_ a great co-ordinator.

What about I?

I am decent enough of a co-ordinator, or so as I think. Then why couldn't I...

I shake my head, Drew defeated me and that's all there is to it. We are rivals and we will stay as rivals.

But maybe I can taste sweet victory if I were to be on my own.

Of course defeating Drew is the greatest achievement I can accomplish (since he is the Top Coordinator now) but I'd like to see how good I am without him.

I nod with the delight of my new idea and take out my pokeball to summon my Dragonite. It yawns and looks at me tiredly.

"Dragonite, can you use Fly?" I feel guilty for asking Dragonite this because I know it is exhausted from the previous contest battle.

It nods and I hop on its back. I caress Dragonite's neck and whisper. "Let's go."

* * *

As we fly above the clouds in the night sky, I can't slip away from this sticky feeling.

This feeling of shame, knowing that what I'm doing right now is the same thing as erasing Drew's existence.

* * *

**Hey! Hope you've enjoyed this new fic. I'm assisted by a beta-reader (Osseo Fan 48127) and since she is amazing and helps me a lot, future of this fic will be brighter than the stars xD But seriously, I'll probably have less errors. **

**Anyway I'll be waiting for your comment ! Take care ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**


	2. Coming Across with a Beginner!

**Hey! Hope you'll like this chapter, reviews are welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Coming Across with a Beginner!

"I know you're tired Dragonite," I say, trying my best to keep my cool. We haven't been flying in a straight line for a while and I knew that it was due to Dragonite being sleepy; but we can't possibly rest, between Johto and Unova there is no land Arceus had in mind for creation. I could see Hoenn in the distance, but if I went there I knew mom would convince me to go to Sinnoh, just as she always does. But for this one time I really want to do this, I want to go to Unova; because it is a region I haven't yet been to, and also there won't be any rivals. No Drew.

"Please, Dragonite you can hang on, Dragoniiiiiiiiite-"

This time Dragonite fell asleep and it no longer had its wings open, we are falling towards the ocean and aside from the salty air I inhale, my lungs shout out to wake up my one and only flying type pokemon.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEE UUUUUP!"

I shout but in the middle, I no longer hear my voice.

It is cold. Refreshing but cold…

It hurts though, my chest, my back, my whole body actually.

I open my eyes but my eyes aren't used to the salty water so my eyes itch but I keep them open. It's all blurry but I can see my sleeping Dragonite just above me, it is dark blue like a shadow and blocks the night-light entering the sea. All I feel is the icy water which makes me numb and the burning sensation in my throat.

I can't breathe.

I'm tired and sleepy.

_I can't breathe._

_"She died? Drowned even? May darling was never smart I guess…"_

_That is Harley, it is his voice. Where is he?_

_"May?" This time it is someone else, too familiar, I know him. How can I forget? "May she rest in peace." He sighs. "I have a contest to attend though, please tell her mom that I'm sorry for her loss."_

_Drew. That idiot. You are sorry? Am I only that much value to him? A few words? Won't he even attend to my funeral? He can at least send roses to my coffin, he always gets the chance to give me one anyways!..._

_Wait, what am I talking about?_

_Who is dying?_

_I am not._

_I won't give Harley the chance to call me stupid, nor will I be letting Drew be cocky enough to ignore our three-years of rivalry. I mean, you are only saying you are sorry for it? Seriously?_

_I am so not dying for meaningless words!_

_Maybe for Turkish Delight but not for words._

It is dark but I don't need to _see_ to get my Pokeball out of my bag from its usual place. I call back Dragonite and throw Gyarodos's Pokeball. I see the red light emitted and notice my beast's eyes shine in the deep sea.

Let's make a good escape Gyarados, just like always.

* * *

It is hot. My back hurts but somehow it is comfortable.

I open my eyes and the sun light blinds me, nonetheless it feels good for some reason.

I straighten; the sudden movement makes me dizzy. I hold my head just for a second so that I can clearly think.

What had happen?

My clothes are damp, it is disturbing, every part of my body aches and I feel exhausted. I lift my gaze and see my Gyarados sleeping a meter or so further away from me. That is when I _remember_.

I quickly jump back up to my feet.

I call my Gyarados back and put its pokeball into my bag.

I have to find a PokemonCenter.

I look around, I know that I am not in Hoenn Region, I would have known if I was.

"Also the pokemon in my homeland are not this weird" I think as a little puppy pokemon with a white furry face in contrast to its brown body runs pass me.

"HEEEEY! STOP THAT LILLIPUP! PLEASE!" I hear a boy shout. The boy is running towards me and is waving his arms like crazy.

"That one?" I say, I have no clue what this is all about.

The boy nods his head like crazy so I shrug and decide to give him a hand.

My hand goes to my bag and I call out friend of mine. "Use Scary Face!"

"Umm, will this work?" I ask when I see that I summoned Gyarados to the just right place to block Lillipup's path. Using Scray Face did make Lillipup faint out of shock but I did stop it.

I turn to the boy and notice he is now closer to me but is no longer running. He is more like frozen.

"Is something wrong? I just wanted to help! I, just, I'm really so—"

The boy fell to his knees and laughed nervously. "That was a bit much but thanks anyway."

He sits there for a while as I call back my pokemon.

I wonder…

"Did you want to catch it?" I ask, my eyes locked on the little pokemon which has risen to its four feet and is about to run away.

"Catch what?" he asks absent-mindedly.

I point to the now running Lillipup.

"Woaaaah!" he shrieks and makes a move to stand back up to chase it but he falls as his attempt too fails. "Forget it, I'm tired and hungry."

I look at the boy and see his chest rising and falling because of the running exercise he had with the Lillipup, I notice that his blue pullover is sweaty and when he moves to take out his red golf hat which had a pokeball pattern on it, I can't help but laugh.

"Huh?" He lifts his head when he hears me and those brown eyes look at me quizzically.

"It's just that… Hahhaa…" I can't get myself together to explain myself. But it was funny, he reminded me of Ash, the way he is psyched and his reaction just now; but Ash would have gone after the Lillipup again, this fellow here has common sense and knows his limits for running.

"I'm sorry that you couldn't catch the Lillipup," I say at last.

The boy sits back up and folds his arms around his chest, he moves his head away.

"Hmph, it's not funny though."

"Sorry again." I say, but since I still have this huge smile on my face, the boy blushes with anger.

"I don't accept such a cheesy sorry. Who are you anyways?" he asks and now he is staring at me.

"I'm May Maple, you?" I ask and offer him a hand to help him stand up. He ignores me and stands back up himself.

"I'm Nate Meyster."

Now he stares at my hand which is in the air, then he gives in and shakes it as a greeting.

"Nice meeting you," I say and decide that it's the right time to ask… "By the way, do you know where we are?"

Nate's eyebrows relax and his look is blank as if I have just spoken in Kalosion.

"Where?" he asks, he sounds confused.

"You know; region? City? I'm sure it's not Hoenn, perhaps Unova?" I mumble and while I am at it Nate looks through his bag to take out a paper which I hope is a map.

"We are right here," he says as he points to the southwest of a land which has its name written on the upper side; Unova. I feel the triumph as I look through the map and read as much city names as I can manage. I've made it, I've arrived to Unova.

"We are just outside of Aspertia." Nate says.

My eyes are locked on to the Aspertia City, the southwest? Wait… But I was coming here from Johto?

"Where is Johto?" I ask Nate. He thinks for a moment before answering as if he tries to recollect his data on the land.

"I believe it is at the east side, if I'm not wrong there is also Hoenn Region around the southeast."

I continue to stare at the map and I can't help but try to reason the wicked facts; wouldn't it have been more logical if I were to be around Nuvema Town? I mean, that town is closer to where I am coming from. Why I am further away when there was a closer land?

"Might be because of the current?.." I whisper but when my stomach grumbles not so silently I realize a few things like my priorities.

As soon as Nate hears my stomach his anger due to my laughing just a second ago vanishes; he laughs. This time_ I_ sulk.

"You are not so polite." I mumble.

"We are even." he says and this time his blush is because he smiles sincerely.

"Do you know where the PokemonCenter is?" I ask, knowing that I really want to see a Nurse Joy.

"Yep, I better go too, my Oshawott is not in its best shape." he says. I nod and follow him after he folds his map and puts it into his bag. All I can think of is to get my pokemon healthy. And a change of clothes won't hurt along with a huge portion of PokeCenter's best meals.


	3. My Poor Heart

**Hope you'll like this chapter too, I'll be updating more often I guess, since summer holiday starts! I hope you'll stick around! R&R**

* * *

Chapter 3: My Poor Heart

"AAAPCHYU!"

I sneeze for the -Arceus knows but I guess- hundredth time this afternoon.

"Are you sure I can't call you Pikachu?" Nate asks. He is sitting across me and he is eating his third plate, that's why he is happy and isn't sulking. He turned into an angel the moment we stepped into the Center, wonder why…

"Don't ask stupid things, I'm sick, and freezing." I say and pull the blanket Nurse Joy had given to me.

There is an awkward silence and Nate decides to interrupt rather weirdly.

"I thought you were hungry."

I sigh, I am hungry, don't you think I'm not craving for the hot soup in front of me?! But…

"I don't know; I just want to puke."

"Better language while eating," Nate mutters and rolls his eyes.

I sigh again; if Nurse Joy didn't arrive I would have actually changed my mind and would puke _on_ Nate.

"May, Nate, I've got your Pokemon to better health. However May your Gyarados-" Nurse Joy says as she hands us our Pokeballs, I realize mine are one missing immediately.

"Where—" I ask right away, not realizing Nurse Joy was actually explaining me.

"Your Gyarados," Nurse Joy repeats herself and smiles to me as she understands my concern. "It had fever and I believe it would be better to keep it under watch. You would also want to rest considering you too have a high fever."

I consider what Nurse Joy says and nod, that is the best choice. As she is about to leave, I call out to her.

"Nurse Joy! Umm, may I transfer my pokemon? Can you help me? I am not really…"

Nurse Joy smiles and nods. "Of course, you are Prof. Birch's peer, am I right?"

I nod and hand her my Pokeball, the only one I keep is Dragonite since I might need to fly and I really don't want to be pokemon-less in this new place.

"Please tell professor that I'm okay and there is nothing for my mother to worry over."

"Copy that." Nurse Joy says and leaves.

I sit back at my seat, my stomach grumbles so I give in and dig in to my soup regardless of the sour taste in my mouth. When I'm nearly finished with my soup and quite satisfied, I notice that Nate is staring at me

"What?"

Nate is silent.

"Nothing," he says at last. "It's just weird."

I don't ask what is weird but I think I somehow get it. I think about it, and a small laugh escapes my mouth as I get exactly what is weird.

My arrival is weird.

"Goodnight," I say and stand up to head to my room. Nate mumbles something about how it's not actually night but he says a goodnight back anyway.

* * *

It is a plain room, contains just the things a trainer would need. A comfortable bed and a bathroom attached. There are a few Pokemon food bowls for pokemon whose trainer hadn't handed them over.

I put my bag to the nightstand and get into the actual blanket while I'm covered in my previous blanket, it's as if I'm a meat wrap, and a delicious one at that.

I close my eyes and wait for the sleep to take over me but I can't help my mind which is at full speed.

Do I want everybody to find out that I'm here? I told Nurse Joy if she could deliver the message that I'm okay to prof Birch, but did she also add that there was no need to worry my mother? I really don't want to worry her and my father, also Max. I mean, I'm okay and one piece, if she were to go berserk over me back at Hoenn how was I supposed to continue my journey here. I definately don't want to worry her. And if Nurse Joy didn't say it, I swear mom would come here immediately. Along with Dad and Max.

Along with the press.

Along with Harley.

…

Plus Drew.

...

I didn't want that. I want to be alone for once; without Ash, he had assisted me on my very first journey; without Drew who traveled with me last year and still defeated me in the festival.

I want to be me; because, here, there is only me.

Maybe I can go the phone booths and call mom and tell her that I'm perfectly fine….

…

My eyes feel heavy and my head aches.

The idea to leave everything to fate for this one day seems tempting.

And that's what I decide as sleep wins over me.

* * *

_Cold._

_I can't feel my hands. It's freezing._

_Also windy._

_I open my eyes, it's all dark but I see hard scales, one which I'm holding on to. I lift my head and I can distinct the colors now, the scales belong to a lighter blue-_

_A sudden acceleration._

_I go down and soon after water is everywhere. _

_I dove._

_Actually, now that I am seeing a familiar face I realize, we dove into the sea, my Gyarados leading the way._

_It quickly goes to the surface and when we are out, I cough hysterically as I try to get the water out of my lungs._

_"__Gyarados, no more diving…" I yell._

_My whole body is heavy and slowly I feel the warmth fading, even freezing doesn't mean anything._

_"__**Help,** you need; **help**, you will get. You **owe** me princess."_

* * *

I straighten.

It's dark. I can't breathe and my heart beats so fast that I can't believe my poor heart can even manage that much.

My hand goes to my forehead then to my hair as I wipe my sweat off.

My eyes adjust to the darkness and I see my blankets, my bag on the nightstand and my shoes just near the bed.

I had woken up, I was in my room but I could still hear the buzzing of the wind and feel the water splashes.

It was a dream,

one that doesn't exist…

one which felt too real...


	4. What to do?

Chapter 4: What to do?

I didn't sleep well but it is okay. Breakfast is so good that it makes me forget. Forget a dream which troubles me more than necessary.

"Yummy," I moan as I take another spoonful of my scrambled eggs. Eggs were the best part of a breakfast and especially if I were alone and hungry.

"Good morning May," Nurse Joy says as she comes to my side with a smile.

"It's already nine pm Nurse Joy." I say.

"Hahahah, you slept well young lady," She laughs, it reminds me of mom. How is she I wonder? "I'm happy to inform you that your Gyarados is at full health."

I slip away from my earlier thought and feel relieved because of the news. Gyarados is okay, I was worried over it ever since I had seen it lying on the sand by my side yesterday.

Nurse Joy bends over me, I am startled but I don't move as she puts her hand to my forehead. "It seems your fever is gone too, how are you feeling?"

I smile. "Perfect."

Nurse Joy smiles too, someone calls her though, that's why she says to come by her desk to get Gyarados. Seems like she was only worried about me. Well it must be quite often; to sick trainers to come here and ask for help. But I doubt anyone was shaking like me when I arrived.

Now I am better though.

I feel great and feeling great means I want to train! First I might as well look around for Unova's Grand Festival, they put an announcement to every PokeCenter's bulletin board when the Festival season starts.

I rise up to my feet and stretch with the delight of my full stomach. That really felt good. I agree with Nate, food does boost up mood.

"Huh," I didn't realize that Nate wasn't here. Oh, right, he wasn't sitting across me, I haven't seen him around the PokeCenter either, maybe he had left.

Well, he could have said bye but I guess it's okay.

I walk toward the bulletin board while my eyes scan through the hall to detect a red golf hat but I fail to do so. I sigh.

Anyway, I slap my cheeks to brighten my mood and get to work. "I have come here to know how good I am, to start over by myself. Now is the time to—"

My eyes had skimmed through the bulletin board but there was not even a sentence which contained the word contest.

I read an ad saying there was a movie coming up about a hero with a powerful Riolu partner. They were wearing masks.

Pass.

Another ad, saying the Unova league has started and that a trainer has to get eight badges to join. There was a small reminder on how powerful the current champion was and that he had the reins for the past two years.

Pass.

Another ad about some idiotic medicine which helped you lose your weight.

Pass.

An ad which shows a model walking down with a Purrloin lead and announces that a new season was opening in the fashion world.

Pass.

Pass.

Pass.

WHERE IS MY CONTEST ANNOUNCEMENT?

Perhaps? There is no co-

NO. It has to be here, there was at least one in every PokemonCenter I have ever gone so far.

I run to Nurse Joy's side, she notices me coming and hands over my Gyarados, I take its pokeball and quickly act to ask what I had in my mind earlier which has more importance right now.

"When is the contest?" I ask. I am panting and my head is pounding, my heart is going crazy with a fear I try so hard to suppress.

Nurse Joy is startled but before she can answer a boy comes near her saying his pokemon needed care immediately.

I nod when Nurse Joy excuses herself but I don't let myself to think deeply about the matter. If I were, I would conclude that…

"There are no contests."

I know the voice.

I turn around. Nate, he is holding a Pokeball in his hand and is playing with it by tossing to the air. He seems like he is in a good mood, but his face was straight as the words poured out of his mouth.

"What?" I say. I feel dizzy, hearing what I fear did make me lose it.

"You seemed weird and just this afternoon after you left I asked to my childhood friend. You see she likes those contests and all, she even has her favorite coordinator but she is aiming to the league right now. Anyway when I told her about you she immediately said that you were that Hoenn's Princess or whatever."

I am waiting for him to skip to the part where he says WHY there are no contests.

"You see, in Unova we don't hold contest, we have our film industry so advanced that contests are not needed. If you are a coordinator you must have known that."

I laughed as gravity pulled me down when my knees failed to support me... I am laughing my insides out and feel my cheeks dampening.

No contests...

I should have gone to Sinnoh.

What am I going to do?

Drew would have laughed at my face…

There is nothing for me to do here.

Should I go back?

It's not late for me.

I AM NOT GOING BACK.

"Fine then," I say and stand up. Nate seems confused, that's why he doesn't say a single word. "No contests? Then I won't try that this year. I… I will…"

I really didn't have a single idea in my mind. What am I going to do…

I remembered the ad that was about the league.

I had traveled with Ash for two years and I watched him as he trained to become a Pokemon master. I knew it was a hard thing to do but if I were to try, I wouldn't be considered a total stranger to the aim.

"Then the league it is." I say, Nate's mouth drops open and from his Pokeball a Purrloin comes out.

"Couldn't catch a Lillipup?" I ask, and when he looks at his pokemon he falls to his butt because of the shock.

"I caught Lillipup, not a… AAAAAAAAAAAH" Nate's scream because of anger and disappointment make me laugh.

As I laugh I think about my sudden decision. Is it the right one? I don't really know.

But I hope I gave the right call, on everything.

* * *

**Lucky Gold: Thank you for your review, hope you've read this chapter as well ^^ For the musicals, since she is not yet informed about them we'll see what _awaits_ her when they arrive at Nimbasa City (*writer shrieks knowing that she has a grand plan*) but like you said May won't be interested and she will go with the league. I'll be extra curious to hear from you when that chapter comes, hope you will be around :)**

**Okay, starting from now on we'll be going at full speed since May made up her mind. Will she or Nate be the very best that no one ever was? Let's see...**

**Hope you've enjoyed ^^**


	5. Cheating in the First Gym!

Chapter 5: Cheating in the Fist Gym!

"Yeeaaaah! I won!" I chime and show my newly gotten badge to Nate. It is a thin rectangle with golden outer layer which is purple in the inside.

It is pretty.

"You cheated!" Nate yells to my face.

The sudden accusation leaves me stunned but I recover.

"I didn't! Don't be jealous because you couldn't win."

"AM NOT! You cheated, don't deny!"

"I'm not denying, I didn't cheat."

"You did so, it is the first gym and you sent your Dragonite and Gyarados, and you told Cheren that you were a beginner! That's cheating." Nate is blushing with anger and he is yelling to my face. Maybe I overpowered Cheren's pokemon a_ little_ but it doesn't mean I cheated.

But Nate wouldn't accept that, and I won't admit either.

"I'm going to the PokeCenter," Nate huffed and said, he had taken off his golf hat and worn it again.

I sigh, I am the one to ask him to travel together and I don't have any intention to get lost before I buy a navigator. That's why I follow and try not to laugh as Nate nearly kicks the ground and takes his revenge while walking.

* * *

"Hi, May, it's good to hear from you!" Prof. Birch says.

"Hi professor," I say and smile. "Have you told my mom that I'm in Unova?"

"Of course I have, wait actually she is here, she has been coming since you sent your pokemon, she especially likes your Ledian. MRS. MAPLE!" As professor calls for mom and goes to look for her, Nate comes near me and sits at the next phone booth. He doesn't say anything and even turns his head away, all I hear from him is a _tch_ sound. Idiot, going as far to not talking to me... That is childish.

"May honey!" Mom says with a smile, she is on the phone screen now. "You changed plans? Why did you left mommy out of your decision? Do you know what I've been through when I heard that you were missing? And when I finally got a phone call it was from Nurse Joy in the Aspertia City, hahahha, May honey, you've been in a grand adventure."

Mom is smiling while she is saying all that, but I sense her anger and get the chills from the frozen smile on her face.

"Sorry mom," I say as cute as I can manage but I know I look like as if I've seen a Duskull.

And Nate laughing is my prime evidence to my idiotic look.

"Have you told anybody?" I ask nervously, I am not quite sure if I wanted to hear the answer but...

"You wonder about Drew? Hasn't he called you?" Mom says and as I shook my head hesitantly she continues. "He came to Hoenn right away, he is the one who had told me you were lost; when I heard from you I passed the word to him at the first chance."

Drew knew I was in Unova? Mom told him? Right away? Nurse Joy had call professor three days ago, meaning...

"You told Drew three days ago?"

Mom nodded.

Three days...

I hadn't heard a word from Drew for the past three days.

I hadn't even thought about him.

Looks like, he wasn't thinking about me either.

I feel my heart tightening but I manage to smile.

"Thanks mom, sorry again for worrying you!" I say and when my voice lingers as I feel heavy in the inside, I realise I no longer want to see mom's face as I would cry if I looked at those loving eyes a moment longer. And I don't want to cry now, not at the beginning of my journey. "Can you call professor, I had wanted to ask him about my pokemon?"

"Sure, professor!" Mom says and stands up.

I take a deep breath in and can't help but be too much conscious of Nate's stare.

I ignore him.

"Professor all my pokemon arrived and everything is okay right?" I ask with a smile.

"Yes, yes. They look great and they have gotten so strong May! You are becoming a great coordinator, no wonder you got the second place at the festival."

My eyebrow twitches, I feel it; somehow today people know precisely how to _mess_ my mood.

The long silence makes professor aware of the mood change but clueless of the mistake he is done.

"May, is something wrong-"

"SHE CHEATED!"

I feel arms around my head and the next second I'm crushed under a weight.

Nate?

He throws me backwards, I fall to the ground and watch him as he gets closer to the screen of the phone as if he wanted to get _in_ it.

"SHE HASN'T CAUGHT ANY NEW POKEMON AND HER DRAGONITE IS ALONE AN ARMY!" he yells to Prof. Birch. "DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT, I DON'T WANT CHEATERS AS RIVALS!"

I laugh.

Nate is complaining me to professor.

Complaining ME.

I stand up and push Nate aside to get my place in front of the phone camera but he too pushes me back.

"I'VE GOT MY FIRST BADGE BUT HE DIDN'T. HE IS JUST JELOUS!"

"AM NOT! SHE HASN'T CAUGHT ANY NEW POKEMON AND THAT'S AGAINST THE WHOLE CONCEPT?! NO DECENT RIVAL WOULD DO THAT!"

_Decent?_

_Wait, rival?_

I push him hard, we fall down and he cushions my fall which I'm not even a bit sorry for, he called me _indecent._

But a rival as well...

I laugh with delight, I'm on top of him now and he blushes as we _both_ laugh.

I feel lighter; that heavy feeling is gone now.

"Ummm, May, is everything okay? Who was he? Hey, May?!"

I stand up and help Nate as he too stands up. I go to the phone and Nate comes to my side as he waves and smiles to professor. "He is Nate. I'm traveling with him."

"Hi, it's Nate, and I'll be the pokemon master." Nate pauses for a second then adds, "For sure."

"Hi, Nate. So you were saying-"

"Do something about it, like I said, she didn't even catch a new pokemon." Nate says.

"You are right; May you have your Dragonite and Gyarados, right?"

I nod and even though it somewhat annoys that Nate is chosen to be right one, I overlook it.

"Yes, then I should send them to you?"

"Please; in exchange I'll send you a newly hatched pokemon that you can use for your journey."

I nod and notice that Nate is smiling now. His head is tilted slightly upwards and from the looks of his posture he is pleased with his guaranteed victory.

"I'll be sure to train it well to my _second_ badge." I say, and when Nate is frozen I understand he got my point.

As Nate stares at me with anger obvious in his eyes, I snicker; _I better keep the lead I have, it is nice to watch as Nate tries to catch up with me._

* * *

** Hope you've liked this chapter! From now on actual battles start, and I promise that no more gym battles will be skipped! **


	6. Rooting for a Friend

Chapter 6: Rooting for a Friend!

"You can do it Nate," I say and squeeze Nate's upper arm hoping it would give him some kind of confidence. "I'll be here rooting for you, you'll get your first badge too then we'll head for the second, I can't wait. Do you want my Dragonite?"

Nate stares at me for a second and I notice that he noticed.

"I don't need you to root for me! You only want to be over with this!" Nate yells and jerks away from my grip. As he walks away he is muttering to himself. "Wanting her Dragonite? Hmph, she doesn't even have it, what kind of a joke is it…"

I giggled and went to the audience seats. It is fun to mock him sometimes, especially now, since me mocking him relaxed his nerves a bit.

I had watched him at his previous battle with the gym. He was nervous to the point of being unable to call the attacks.

I am not going to let that happen, even if it means mocking him till he gets his head clear.

* * *

"It will be a two on two battle like the last time, you already know my pokemon." Cheren says loud and clear, he indicates for the referee to explain the rules.

"…When the challenger's pokemon are unable to continue…"

I don't listen well since it's not my battle but there is another reason to why I can't listen.

Cheren is staring at me. Staring at me a bit too much and he blushes while doing it.

He is angry, I can see it.

I remember how Nate told me what I did, calling myself a beginner and defeating Cheren in an instant.

Which was cheating.

I know that but I got my badge and it wasn't even a lie that I was a beginner, I mean, I am a beginner to the league challenge at least.

"I'll send Purrloin then!" Nate yells and throws his Pokeball.

Cheren slowly switches his gaze back to the battle and summons his own Patrat.

"You start challenger." Cheren says and leaves the first attack to Nate.

Seconds pass nervously and I notice Nate is shaking, not a single word had come out of his mouth.

It's happening again.

I stand up and cover the sides of my mouth with my hands to get my voice louder.

"YOU CAN DO IT NATE! C'MON, MOVE IT!" I yell; I wonder if it's forbidden to do this, but when Nate turns to me with eyes which looks like Quilava using Eruption, I am frozen.

"SHUT UP!" he yells back. "OF COURSE I CAN DO IT."

I slowly sit back to my seat as I hear Nate calling the first attack. "Purrloin, go, use Assist!"

I can see Cheren's disapproving gaze; that was the attack which had costed Nate his previous badge.

"You didn't learn," Cheren mumbles and calls his own attack. "Bite."

Nate's Purrloin's attack turns into a Tackle but when it damages Patrat, it becomes easier for Patrat to use Bite since Purrloin can't get away from the close range immediately.

I try to remember Purrloin's attacks, and decide that I would go with…

I laugh, remembering an old contest battle where I had used my Skitty's Assist over and over again against a Jynx.

I was just going to advise Nate to use Scratch, but who am I kidding?

Assist will turn out to be fine.

"Assist again!" Nate yells.

Purrloin's attack gets ready but Cheren has a counter attack. "Detect!"

Purrloin's Assist becomes a Watergun and shoots to the target but an invisible wall prevents Patrat from getting hit.

Then I once again notice Nate is losing his composure as he showed Cheren his intention to use Watergun on Patrat. That was his plan but he is seen. Now he is thinking too much on his next move that Cheren…

"BITE!"

"Scratch…" Nate's voice is nearly of a whisper when Patrat dashes and hit Purrloin, making it get a critical hit.

Nate is frozen, he doesn't know what to do but I'm not sure if I should interfere. He has to rise back up in this situation. I… I…

Well screw it, I am here now, and I'll help him!

"I NEVER GOT EVEN ONE HIT AND LOOK AT _YOUR_ PURRLOIN, YOU WERE BETTER AT PRACTICES!" I am trying as hard as I can to hide my annoyance so that I can sound cheerful and get on his nerves more.

Nate doesn't shout back but instead he calls an attack. "ASSIST!"

This time too, a Watergun attack forms and when Cheren uses Detect to avoid it, for Nate's chance the Detect fails which lets Patrat get a direct hit.

"WAY TO GO!" I yell in excitement, an attack was an attack; even though I can guess the outcome of Purrloin's battle.

"Bite!" Cheren calls.

"Scratch!" Nate orders.

Patrat is faster than Purrloin though, it is the first one to hit and Purrloin faints.

"One win to the leader; challenger, your next pokemon!" the referee announces and Nate summons Purrloin back.

Next he calls out his Oshawott.

"Watergun!" Nate calls and Oshawott obeys the second it comes out of the Pokeball and hits Patrat with it which causes it to faint.

"One win for the challenger; leader, you—"

"I know, shut up." Cheren hisses from between his teeth.

He wasn't this excited at my battle. Nate is really something else.

"Lillipup, go! Use Bite!"

Nate is startled for a second. That makes me remember, didn't Nate want a Lillipup? I mean, that was how we met and he was so happy yesterday that he had caught one. Actually he had caught a Purrloin instead, I laugh, Nate is soooo jealous right now.

"Okay, fine, Oshawott, Watergun!" Nate yells and Oshawott's speed makes it the first one to land a hit. Lillipup is quite shaken and cannot see the next attack.

"RAZOR SHELL!"

* * *

"I'm honored to announce you the winner of this battle and give you the Basic Badge." Cheren says and gives that rectangular badge to Nate too.

Nate accepts it gratefully and blushes with a smile on his face. "Thanks."

"You deserved it," Cheren says and nods with approval. "You trained your Oshawoot well, Razor Shell is a strong attack."

Nate nodded. "I don't want to leave _everything_ on luck."

Cheren nods again and when he is done talking with Nate he stares at me, again.

"Hi, Cheren. It was an incredible battle, Nate deserved it like you said." I back away a step.

"You know that badge you have doesn't show that you are actually talented." Cheren says as he comes a step forward.

Yikes, I want to run.

Wait- what did he just say?

"Hey, I AM talented!"

Cheren sighs. "Two monsters, that's what you two are. However _he_ shows more honesty and dignity."

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU-"

"We better go," Nate tells and grabs my arm as he drags me away.

"Take care!" Cheren yells as he waves his hand.

That idiot, he calls me a cheater with fancy words. I hate him.

"Let me go! I want to crush him!" I shriek but Nate doesn't let me go.

"Crush him? With what? Your fists? That's the only thing you are left it aside from your new pokemon." He says and pulls me harder as I throw kicks around that doesn't make things easier for him.

"You heard what he said!" I shriek. "Gosh, he is Drew's gentlemen-looking version! He is soo Drew-like in the inside!"

"May?" Nate stops abruptly and sounds as if he has gone empty in the inside. I silence and feel Nate freeing his grip, and I fall to the ground. "Auch," I mumble but I don't say a thing as I sense something serious had happened.

"May, it is them. They came back." Nate says in a whisper.

I lift my head and see two men standing in front of us; they were wearing all black, black baggy pants black inner shirts with long sleeves and black velvet along with a black hat.

They look at us for a second, the male says, "Leave them be, they are just trainers, we have work to do."

The female nods and they run away.

I notice an emblem on their cloth before they disappear in the darkness. It was a shield shape which had a big azure P written on it with a smaller Z behind it. Two sides which the Z divided were black and white.

It is an emblem I've never seen.

But who are they-

Nate falls to his knees. "Team Plasma… How come... They still exist?!"

* * *

**Hope you've liked this chapter, things are getting interesting for you I hope! What do you think of the battle scene by the way, I'd appreciate feedback!**


	7. Urgent Call and a Meeting

Chapter 7: Urgent Call and A Meeting

"NATE! WAIT UP!" I yell as I run to catch up with him. But my scream dies away behind the heavy rain and he rushes in the PokeCenter anyway.

By the time I'm in and can rest a bit, Nate is already at the phone booth and is dialing a number. I'm curious to see whom he is calling but I decide that getting towels would be a more convenient choice. I ask Nurse Joy and when she brings me two, I go near Nate and give him one. He doesn't take it though, he is in trance and I doubt that he is even aware that I'm here.

"Nate…" I whisper in wonder, what have gotten him so messed up? Us meeting with those two men? Does Nate know them? Who were they to start with? I… I want to know.

"Answer it, idiot Hugh, I know you have a damn phone…" I notice Nate mumble as I act to put the towel around his shoulders. Nate is startled, but when he realizes it's me he doesn't object and mumbles his thanks. He is so shaken up…

"Nate?" I ask cautiously. "Your pokemon, would you like me to take them to Nurse Joy?"

"Oh, that's right, yes, yes please," he says and as he hands me his Pokeballs a male voice comes from the phone."Nate?!"

"HUGH?! FINALLY!" Nate's sudden cry makes me jump out of my shoes, boy he scared me, I nearly dropped one of his Pokeballs.

"There is an emergency!" Nate and the boy from the phone say at the same time. From the screen I see a dark blue haired guy, his sharp eyes look darkened as if his brown irises are swallowed by his pupils. The screen is shaking which I wonder why…

"Team Plasma-"Nate is about to explain but the boy interrupts.

"Rosa- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

The scream is too clear to come from a phone.

I turn around along with everyone in the PokeCenter and see the boy from the phone just in front of me. He was on the floor, soaking wet and coughing.

"Shoot, that hurt…" he mumbles and I notice a phone that had hit my feet. I pick it up and see Nate's profile.

My eyes go back to the boy on the floor; his half red shirt is darkened by the rain, his baggy dark blue pants all covered in mud.

So _he_ is Hugh.

Hugh lifts his gaze as he wipes off the dropping rain droplets from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Pretty," he mumbles as he looks at me. I feel the blood heating my cheeks and quickly respond.

"Tch," I throw the towel to his face and nearly run to Nurse Joy's desk so that I can give Nate's pokemon.

Idiot.

* * *

"YOU SAW THEM?!" Hugh yells to Nate's face and hits the table with his fist as he stands up suddenly.

I inhaled rather loudly as my heart skipped too. Hugh is too angry for such a trivial news.

Hugh shot a quick glance at me and looked quite apologetic, but he hadn't really talked with me since his brave confession of how pretty I was. That's why he avoided staring at me directly.

I am kind of happy actually, I mean for the compliment; not for this whole Team Plasma situation. Their tie to Team Plasma sounds complicated and for some reason pokemon's idiot master Nate is leaving me out of this by not telling me a word to explain it.

"You were saying something about Rosa?" Nate asks; once again I'm forgotten.

"I was with Alder this morning; he said I was the second to arrive. You know how Rosa is; she skips actual training and goes on with the journey nonetheless." He sighs and continues. "I went to Route 19 so that I could train before going to Virbank City and I went a bit too far away, when Alder called me and said Rosa was in trouble, the rain started and I had to take cover, so I came back here."

"What trouble? Hugh..?"

"She came across with Team Plasma it seems, she hardly made it herself."

Nate is too shocked to ask further, hearing that a friend was in no condition is devastating, I knew it, so I ask instead of him.

" 'Made it herself' means?" I ask and when Hugh turns to me, even though he blushes slightly he is serious as he wants to emphasize the grave situation she was in.

"She lost her Tepig and Lillipup; Team Plasma took them, just like the way they had stolen my sister's Purrloin years ago." He says, every word that pours out of his mouth is full of hatred; he is scarred, a scar which only can be healed with vengeance.

What kind of a situation is this?

I have seen organizations which had aims such as expanding the oceans, or lands, or they only wanted the power that capturing legendaries brought. However they were all disbanded as Champions took them down, never have I heard any organization which _resurfaced_…

_They still exist…_

_…Just like the way they stole my sister's Purrloin years ago…_

That is something I am a stranger to. How come they could still be in order even though the Champion is in Unova and is undefeatable?

"Team Plasma tried to free all the Pokemon two years ago," I hear Hugh say. I lift my head and switch my attention to him as I understand this explanation is for me because he noticed I'm quite at a loss. "They were successful; some did it out of free will but some were forced. Their success didn't last long; Black, our current champion, he destroyed them and regained the peace but seems like they were waiting in the shadows."

"Till today." I mumble, I can't believe it. That is why Nate was so horrified back then, when we saw those grunts.

"I don't think they're ready just yet." Nate says, he has his hands in front of his mouth with palms facing each other. He seems tired all ready, even though it's only ten p.m.

Hugh sighs. "But they are taking action."

_Hugh is sighing. _

NATE IS HALF SLEEPING.

**Didn't Hugh say that Rosa was in danger? I mean at least she wasn't the happiest person alive now.**

I rise up to my feet.

"What are you two doing?" I ask and when the two stares at me puzzled, I sigh with a smile. "C'mon, rain won't melt us, we are not candies. Let's go to Floccesy Town, isn't there where Rosa is waiting for you guys? Get your pokemon with you and make sure they are safe in their Pokeballs, we have a long way to run."

* * *

**I'll post once a week for a month, just a notice. Hope you've liked the chapter.**


	8. Arriving at Rosa's!

Chapter 8: Arriving at Rosa's

"Couldn't we wait for the morning?!" Hugh yells; he is not even holding the towel right so that he wouldn't get wet.

I wouldn't want to go when rain poured down this hard but it is an emergency. Nate and Hugh are both a Slakoth! They wouldn't even budge a muscle if I didn't say so…

Maybe I shouldn't have made us go.

But Rosa sounded in trouble and…

AND I DIDN'T KNOW BEING WET TO MY PENTIES WOULD BE THIS UNCOMFORTABLE!

"Shut up Hugh, and run! We can all change clothes when we arrive!" I shriek but groan also. There is also a wind that freezes my butt, oh come oooon!

"I'll battle with the Sewaddle! Continue; I'll catch up with you!" Nate yells and I notice the Sewaddle blocking the path. Hugh jumps over it and continued to run. I too act to run but when I see the little green pokemon with its adorable yellow face I can't help myself.

"Take your hands off of it Nate, I want to catch it!" I yell and push Nate aside as I grab my Pokeball.

"Hey!" he shrieks but I ignore. "Go, Vulpix!"

* * *

_"__What are you sending professor?" I ask when I'm about to send my Dragonite to trade._

_"__It's a Vulpix. Proffesor Oak sent me a Ninetails a week ago for me to check out, Brock sent it to him I believe; and I got an egg from that Nintails and your Blaziken." Professor explained and smiled to me. "It would be better for you to have it; it just hatched the other day."_

_"__What?" I say, that's when the machine lights up and I watch as the Pokeballs are swapped. I take the new Pokeball in wonder. _

_BLAZIKEN HAD A CHILD?!_

* * *

"Okay, we are going to catch that Sewaddle you hear me?" I say and when Vulpix nods in agreement I call my first attack. "Vulpix, use Quick Attack!"

My Vulpix charges and its speed makes it the first one to hit. Sewaddle rolls backwards but it rises up, using String Shot. Sewaddle's String Shot covers Vulpix's little body, it nearly can't move…

"Vulpix… Use Ember to break free, and use it again on Sewaddle!" I yell and when the fire destroyed the strings and then targeted to Sewaddle, I decide it's the time to catch the Sewaddle-

…

"I can't find any." I mumble and turn my bag to the front so that I can search for it more easily. Where are my Pokeballs?

"What's wrong?" Nate asks, he was kneeling and holding on to his legs as he watched me battle.

"I don't have any Pokeballs!" I shriek and understand what Nate is doing only now. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'm watching the great trainer who got her badge at her first try." He says and smirks.

I zip my bag and throw it to him. He catches a bit too late and rubs his nose. "Shut up! I'm soaking wet and can't find any Pokeballs!"

Nate's smirk turns into a nasty smile. "Did you want to catch it?"

I react to his question and turn my head right away, Vulpix is watching me and Sewaddle is gone. "Where…"

Nate pulls me from my arm and I can sense he is smiling. "You lost your chance, now we have to hurry. Hugh didn't even wait for us."

* * *

I see Hugh is waiting for us at the PokeCenter of _Floccesy Town_. What a runner… He sure hadn't _waited_ us. Now he is outside the PokeCenter and he is not getting more drenched thanks to the rain proof.

"Here, I took new ones from Nurse Joy." He says and hands us the dry towels. I quickly grab mine and rub the dry surface to my face; it feels so warm and soothing…

"I know where Alder is staying; it's just up the hill. I bet Rosa is with him." Hugh says.

"Then let's go." Nate says and this time Hugh drags me as we run.

I'm not sure but I might have seen him blush as he got a hold of my arm.

I blush too.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaah, Naaaate… I LOST THEM!" Rosa puts her chin to the table and her long hair follows as she shakes her head.

Nate doesn't say anything but stares at her friend who has obviously cried earlier.

"Hey," Hugh says to me as I walk towards them and get a seat. I was just changing to my spare clothes which are black shorts and a tight, shoulder-showing red blouse, I also wore a white singlet inside.

"Hey," I mumble back and when I see Rosa open her bright blue eyes to look at me I feel a sudden urge of hugging her. She reminded me of my Skitty, so cute.

"How can we help?" I ask but Hugh shakes his head as if saying that my question is the wrong one.

"Were you outnumbered or weaker?" he asks. I agree that his question is better.

Rosa takes in a deep breath but it is clear that she will cry more. "I'm sorry! I didn't train much, I-I…" She is hiccupping. "After defeating Cheren, I wanted to quickly go to the second gym but- but they…"

Nate sighs and pats her head. "No one is blaming you Rosa, it's okay, but you have to tell us whether you were outnumbered…"

Nate seems calmer than usual, he is…what is the word? Brotherly? Loving? I don't know but it's obvious that he cares.

"There were three grunts. But I didn't battle with all of them, when one of them defeated me they forced me to give my pokemon and I couldn't do anything…" Rosa says.

She was forced to give her pokemon?

But…

She must have done something—

I notice bruises here and there over her arms and I realize that what I notice as crying was more like a waterfall than a few tears, her eyes were bloodshed from both crying and exhaustion.

Rosa was able to do something; but that wasn't enough to protect her pokemon.

I stare at my hand on the table and try to reason this.

How can they do this to a girl? Hitting, kicking her? Forcing her to give her pokemon?

Nate had told me their aim was to free pokemon but this was stealing!

Also this was the beginning.

I jump as I hear a loud _THUD!_ sound, Nate opened a map on the table.

"I doubt Team Plasma's headquarters are around here, it's probably at the main land." Nate says as his hand goes through Aspertia, Floccesy and Virbank; then he stops at Virbank. "There is boat transportation to Castelia City from Virbank; but the rumors go that their captain isn't around."

"So they are here?" I ask and Nate nods in agreement. "If we look around well, we might have a chance to find them." He says.

"What if they _flew _to the main land?" Hugh objected, winning a tongue-sticking from both me and Rosa.

"Let's pray they didn't." Nate says.


	9. Defeat

Chapter 9: Defeat…

"It hasn't even been half a day, they shouldn't have gone too far," Nate shouts. The rain had slowed down but if we all hadn't got our raincoats on, we would be drenched already. "I and May will head to Route 20. Hugh, take Rosa and-"

"We've got Route 19," Hugh says and throws his Pokeball from which a Pidove comes out. "Take Pidove with you, if you run into Team Plasma it can fly back and bring us a notice."

Nate nods but I am confused, if we have Pidove how are we going to know about if _they_ are in toruble?

Hugh and Rosa run though, before I can ask anything. Nate tilts his head towards Route 20. "C'mon May!"

I nod and follow him, I hear Pidove chirping above us and pray from the inside that we would run into Team Plasma instead. Without Rosa owning any pokemon, it would be hard on Hugh to handle them all.

"I want to help," I whisper to myself and run with all I've got.

* * *

"May, you're panting already," Nate says and I hear him smirk.

My sweet and adorable nerves get one point from Nate, a special point. "Shut up, at least I'm not going to faint."

Nate straightens and shouts to the sky. That is a way to show that you are annoyed, and that you are breathless I suppose.

"Like you said Nate, they shouldn't have gone too far, we have just entered Route 20," I say trying to cheer him up, but I know well that he too is worried about Hugh and Rosa.

Pidove is now resting on a tree, it is not in the need of flying since we are not yet involved in any action, well at least if dying because of some exercise did not count. Pidove's head slightly moves, it was like when birds heard something and tried to detect the source-

"May, did you hear that?" Nate mumbles and before I can even lift my head he dashes like the wind. He runs towards some bushes, now I notice, which are rustling and also hides a cry in pain.

I see Pidove opening its wings to fly after Nate. I too run after it and just before I throw myself in the greenery I hear Nate shout, "GO OSHAWOTT!"

* * *

Oshawott shots a huge water stream and hit a Lillipup, Lillipup rises and uses Tackle on Oshawott and I hear Nate calling a different attack, "Assist!"

Then I realize that Nate is battling against two Team Plasma grunts, his Purrloin out in the battle too, and Pidove is nowhere to be seen.

I notice another grunt, a male, he has a phone in hand and is talking hurriedly as his one hand rests on a cage which is covered in some kind of clothing.

A light sparks inside the cage and the grunt jumps, he is startled.

However he will be more startled now that I'm going to…

"VULPIX, STAGE!" I yell out of habit and the grunt notices me a bit earlier than I had intended. He smirks and pushes the cage to his collegue behind the cage which I hadn't noticed before.

I curse under my breath and find a solution which is finishing this battle quickly so that I can battle with the one behind.

"Ember!" I yell and my Vulpix throws little fireballs consecutively in a spiral shape. The grunt had called out a Trubbish, and when the beautiful and extraordinary Ember hit Trubbish, he just stood there his mouth open.

Well, what can I say? Beauty and power are my specialty! And of course WINS.

Wins?

* * *

_"__Arcanine, Flamethrower with Extremespeed!" he yells and when his Arcanine vanishes, out of nowhere consequitive Flamethrowers shoot, five at once._

_"__Ledian Reflect! Dragonite, Water Pulse!" I yell and watch as my Ledian disobey me and and use Agility to dogde Dragonite's Water Pulse and get hit by Arcanine's Flamethrowers. With Ledian's move, shocked and unprepared Dragonite gets hit by Arcnaine's Extremespeed._

_Not to mention Drew has his Ampharos still at his disposal._

_"__Dragonite!" I shriek in horror and regret the moment I did not switch out Ledian for the last round of The Grand Festival, it is not in its usual self lately and that not only causes me to lose but also damages a teammate._

_"__Ampharos, Thunder."_

_Drew's green eyes are focused and do not even linger when he orders the final attack, I see my defeat coming and feel the pain already but I couldn't have asked less from my rival…_

* * *

I dismiss it; I shake my head and get rid of the memory. Win is a taboo word for me, now I understand.

"I'll be going then!" I chime and wink at the grunt, he is not sending any other pokemon and I have a job to do.

I run towards where I had last seen the cage and I see that female grunt holding onto it as she hangs up a transceiver.

"May!" Nate yells as he catches up with me.

"It doesn't seem well!" I yell.

A wind blows out of nowhere so hard that it takes my bandana off my head. I stop with the sudden force and when I manage to open my eyes I see Nate in the same situation, he no longer has his golf hat. He is also covering his ears because of the deafening sound. I raise my head and see the source: a helicopter is descending to where we are.

"MAY! NAATE!" I hardly hear the shout over that helicopter. I turn my head and see Hugh and Rosa running towards us.

I don't call out for them as I know I wouldn't be able to make myself heard. My eyes turn to the sudden movement from my left and I see Nate running towards the Team Plasma grunt.

The grunt was fastening up the metal wire around the cage, she was getting ready for the landing off.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" I hear Nate shout and he acts to grab the cage just when the helicopter moves up. Nate misses the cage by inches and grabs the covering cloth instead. He loses his balance and falls down. I run to help him and hear Rosa's cry.

"TEPIIG! LILLIPUUUUUP!" I'm just grabbing Nate's arm and helping him stand up, when Rosa shouts. I lift my head and see the cage clearly now.

The red little pig pokemon and that white furred Lillipup are crying after their master and trying their hardest to break the cage but Tepig's Embers and Lillipup's Tackles are in vain. They are far from saving within our capabilities.

Nate kicks the ground and when he trips and falls he takes me with him. I straighten immediately as I dismiss the pain and turn to Nate-

His arm covers his eyes but I see tears falling from his eyes, he repeatedly says only one thing, "Sorry, sorry, sorry…" He then jumps to a sitting position and yells with his eyes shut tightly. "SORRY ROSA!"

I turn to see Rosa but I see a little girl who is crying her eyes out because she has lost her two dear pokemon, she can't even hear her friend's apology.

Tears taste salty and bitter, their taste never changes; same taste to everybody…

* * *

Nate, Rosa and Hugh left to Alder's place. Hugh had told us that Alder was with the police, that was why he couldn't help us, but even if he was there I doubted he could be any kind of help for he didn't seem like the kind of person who would help.

Why didn't Alder go himself after Rosa? He instead called Hugh!

The angry question is asked again and again in my mind as I search for a Sewadlle; I mean look at what calling Hugh led to!

I sigh, there is no gain in being angry now. I can at least give Rosa a present…

* * *

"I- I… I DE-DECIDED NATE!" Rosa says, she is still half-crying so her voice sounds a bit uneven. "I wi-will save Tep-tepig and," she snivels her nose. "And Lillipup, I'll show those Team Plasma guys!"

"That's good to hear Rosa."Nate says and nods, he seems not convinced but he is at least happy that her friend set herself a new path.

"Umm Rosa?" I ask and when I see that she looks at me whether curiously I blush; knowing that the two of us never had a proper conversation, it was to be expected for her to be at loss but I say what I wanted to say anyway. "You shouldn't feel down; all of us believe in you that you can do it. And this Sewaddle will hopefully help you get your pokemon back, here, I caught you one."

I hand over the Pokeball to Rosa, she looks stunned for a moment but when she recovers I feel arms around my neck.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, you are a great friend!" she yells and when she accepts Sewaddle I see more tears in her eyes. "I'll be sure to train it hard to get my pokemon back. Thank you again May."

I nod and smile; glad I'm some kind of help.

"But Rosa shouldn't travel alone, considering what had happened…" Hugh starts to say so Nate butts in with a new shine to his eyes.

"You are right Hugh, accompany Rosa on her journey!" Nate yells and he blushes with his fist up.

Hugh blushes harder than I've ever seen him have. "Why don't _you_ go with her?"

"I've got myself a troublesome idiot already," Nate starts to answer as his thump shows me along with a sigh.

"HEY!" I shriek but he ignores me.

"This way would be more convenient, also don't you want to get back your sister's Purrloin as well?"

Hugh nods even though it is clear that he is annoyed, but I see someone more annoyed than him.

"NATE, YOU THINK I'M TROUBLESOME TOO?"

'too'?

Wait, when did we agree on _I AM _the first troublesome person around?

I CERTAINLY NEVER AGREED ON THAT!

Nate shrugs matter-of-factly.

Rose sticks her tongue out and grabs Hugh's arm.

"I will get my Tepig and Lillipup and we'll defeat you in the league, just you wait!" she yells and she runs while dragging Hugh alongside with her.

Nate waves his hand to them as well as I, but my smile is not really sincere like Nate's. I'm just waiting for them to get out of the hearing range…

"YOU IDIOT NATE, YOU ARE MORE TROUBLESOME THAN I!" I yell to his face and lower his golf hat which is one of the vast choices I have to annoy Nate.

"Yeah yeah, sure…" Nate mumbles and walks towards Route 20 which will lead us to Virbank City thus to our second gym.

"Wait, you hear me? Hugh most probably wants you to travel with Rosa so that he can go with me!"

Nate stops and narrows his eyes. "Why would he want that?"

I blush as I explain, people shouldn't be this dense. "Because he likes me."

"Who would like you? You are over-thinking May; I just saved him from a nightmare of traveling with you."

I pushed him from his shoulder and he pushed me back. I don't know how much we did this and how many times I fell down to rise back up again to push him but eventually my anger eased and his laughter filled my ears.

"It was sweet of you to give that Sewadlle," he says and I blush to hear his compliment.

I nod but don't compliment him back; as if I were to, I would mention the moment he apologized and that it was so sensitive and kind of him, but I am not sure I want to say that out loud. As it felt like a moment for Nate and Rosa alone even though Rosa knew nothing regarding to the matter.

* * *

**FORGOT TO MENTION! I have a beta reader for this story (Osseo Fan 48127) and she helps me a lot, I thank her and congratulate us for ten followers! WOW!**

**Hope you've enjoyed the chapter! :D**


End file.
